Hilma Cygnaeus
Hilma Cygnaeus (ヒルマ・シュグネウス) is the leader of the drug trade department of the criminal organization, Eight Fingers. Appearance Hilma is described as a woman with sickly pale skin who wears white clothing. She has a snake tattoo that crawls down her right arm starting from her shoulder blades, and holds a pipe that gives off poisonous, purple fumes. She also wears purple mascara and lipstick, and thin garments that gave her the decadent aura of a high-class prostitute. After being tortured by Kyouhukou, she would later lose the ability to eat solid food which was the cause for her becoming extremely thin. Personality Hilma was actually proud of being a high-class prostitute, and used those skills of hers to blackmail the nobles along with other people in power to the service of Eight Fingers. After Hilma was interrogated by Kyouhukou, she has reverted into a miserable woman who has become mentally broken and in constant despair from the punishments she has suffered. She would go so far as to betray her comrades in Eight Fingers and has become utterly subservient to Nazarick. Background Hilma was a former high-class prostitute who used the skills of her profession to blackmail the nobles and put them under her control. As one of the executives of Eight Fingers, she has authority in the drug trade department. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Hilma and the other executives of Eight Fingers meet in an undisclosed location to discuss various issues affecting the organization; one of which being the attacks on her drug trade department but they don't yet know who the perpetrators are. Zero offers to lend a hand to Hilma, but she turns down his offer and continues their meeting with the assembly discussing the newest adamantite adventurer team, Darkness. Hilma's mansion is attacked by Nazarick. She attempts to attack Mare Bello Fiore with her Viper’s Tattoo but Mare easily crushes it with his bare-hand. She was then crippled by Mare, dragged to the Black Capsule, and tortured by Kyouhukou. As a result of the torture, she betrayed the Eight Fingers by revealing their meeting place to Aura Bella Fiora. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Since the Eight Fingers raid, she has been unable to eat solid food and has become thin and frail. Hilma helps Philip organize a ball in the Royal Capital. But because his family lacked the resources needed to organize a ball, Philip accepts her offer to rent a large estate and invite guests to entertain Albedo. In truth, she is just using him and the rest of the new noble faction as a means to further destabilize the noble faction and cripple the royal government even further as preparations for the Kingdom's annexation under Albedo's orders. Abilities and Powers As one of the top executives of Eight Fingers, Hilma has full authority in the drug trade department and also to do as she pleases in the organization relating to drug trade. Main Equipment * [[Viper’s Tattoo|'Viper's Tattoo']]: A magic snake tattoo that can come to life and attack at the wearer's command. Relationships Eight Fingers Like other executives of Eight Fingers, Hilma use other executives as a way to promote their own power within the Eight Fingers and the Kingdom. But, due to differing views, Hilma had no qualms selling them out to Nazarick if it was to end the suffering of torture. Philip Philip is one of the newly promoted nobles whom Hilma manipulates by feeding his ego. Because of his delusional behavior and naivety, she views him as the "ultimate fool". Albedo Albedo is the one whom Hilma reports directly on the Eight Finger's operations. Hilma's view of her, like all members of Nazarick, is of one absolute terror. Hilma is especially careful to avoid upsetting Albedo to the point where she doesn't even think about telling her about Philip's idea of marrying her for fear of what Albedo might do. Trivia * Hilma couldn't eat solid food after being tortured by Kyouhukou and thus, she became weak. This is most likely because the torture involved Kyouhukou having her organs eaten from the inside by his carnivorous roaches. Hilma makes several references such as the things sliding down her throat when she remembers the torture. Quotes * (To the Executive): "Yep, it's true, a village that was used as a production plant. Cost me a pretty penny too. I might cut down on distribution." * (To Aura): "W-wait! Not me, right? I helped you, didn't I?! Please! I'm begging you! I can't take it! I can't take it any more!" * (To Aura): "G-got it! Leave it to me! We can definitely make something useful of them!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Slaves Category:Executive Council Category:Eight Fingers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick